Rival Schools: United By Fate
thumb|300px|right|Intro (European Version) Rival Schools: United By Fate (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes 私立ジャスティス学園 LEGION OF HEROES | lit. "Justice Private Academy: Legion of Heroes") is a 1998 fighting game made by Capcom. It focuses on a large cast of students and teachers from various schools duking it out in their fight for justice. The game takes place in 1997 Japan, one year before the release of the game itself. Despite being rather obscure, the game is known for being very plot-heavy for the genre, where storylines are usually ancillary and disposable. The game features a story mode with dialogues advancing the story before and after fights, and includes a secondary, non-fighting mode that reveals additional details about the characters and their lives. It was followed by a sequel, Project Justice. Character and promotional art by Edayan. Characters * Akira Kazama * Batsu Ichimonji * Daigo Kazama * Eiji "Edge" Yamada * Hideo Shimazu * Hinata Wakaba * Hyo Imawano * Kyoko Minazuki * Kyosuke Kagami * Raizo Imawano * Roy Bromwell * Sakura Kasugano * Tiffany Lords * Hayato Nekketsu * Boman Delgado - A foreign exchange student and preacher-in-training. He joins Roy and Tiffany to help solve the case, although the fighting conflicts with his moral beliefs. * Shoma Sawamura - A hot-headed student and baseball player from Gorin High, who searches the one responsible for injuring his brother, Shuichi. * Gan Isurugi - A heavy-set student at Gedo and a member of the school's gang. Like Edge, he helps Akira in searching for her brother. * Roberto Miura - A student and soccer player from Gorin High. * Natsu Ayuhara - A student and volleyball player from Gorin High. She is often at odds with Shoma, but their friendship is stronger than such petty bickers. * Chairperson - (Iincho in Japan) first appears in Hinata's ending in Rival Schools, notifing her of their classmates being inspired by Hinata to take up martial arts. In the ending, Chairperson is referred to as Class Leader. The School Life mode in Rival Schools expands on her character a bit more (though without mentioning her real name). She makes her first playable appearance in Project Justice, working together with Ran and the students of Pacific High School to find out the cause of the recent school violence. She has long raven hair with a red hairband, and her primary outfit is a Taiyo High physical education uniform, complete with bright red sports jacket and white sneakers. (This may imply that Hayato is her favorite of the teachers at her school, but this is uncertain.) * Ran Hibiki - An avid female photographer, who may or may not be related to Dan Hibiki. * Nagare Namikawa - a swimmer who uses bizarre swimming strokes, together with water attacks and dolphin-like technqiues as his main offensive. Story Rival Schools: United By Fate's story introduces the player to Aoharu City, where several local schools are the victims of unknown attacks and kidnappings of students and staff. The various characters in the game set out to find who is responsible for the attacks on their school, with the cut-scenes and fights portraying their interactions with the other schools and among themselves. Eventually, the story reveals that an elite school in the city, Justice High, is responsible for the attacks. The player's team eventually faces off against Raizo Imawano, the principal of the school, and first boss of the game. If certain requirements are met during the fight against Raizo, the story continues and the players play a last fight against Hyo Imawano, Raizo's nephew and the true mastermind behind the events of the game. Gallery Image:RivalBoman.png|''Boman Delgado'' Image:RivalShoma.png|''Shoma Sawamura'' Image:RivalGan.png|''Gan Isurugi'' Image:RivalRoberto.png|''Roberto Miura'' Image:RivalNatsu.png|''Natsu Ayuhara'' Image:RivalChairperson.png|''Chairperson'' Image:RivalRan.png|''Ran Hibiki'' Image:Nagare.png|''Nagare Namikawa'' Box Art Image:RivalJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:RivalJapanPS.png|''Japan'' Special Version Image:RivalCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:RivalEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:RivalComicSS.png|''Summer Special Comic'' Art Image:RivalComic.png|''Comic # 1'' Art Image:RivalComic2.png|''Comic # 2'' Art Image:RivalComic3.png|''Comic # 3'' Art Image:RivalComic4.png|''Comic # 4'' Art Image:RivalGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:RivalStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Link * Official Japanese Site Category:Games Category:Fighting Games